User talk:202.180.121.141
--Hawki 09:52, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Inter-article linking Please link to other articles instead of repeating information on a grand scale. That would be a much more effective method than what you did for the Confederate Armed Forces article. Also do not add speculation to articles. We do not know what happened to Collins (Magistrate) after the events of Loomings. It seems reasonable that he stayed and died, but on the other hand he may have escaped. Also remember to include references. Meco 16:46, 2 July 2008 (UTC) It seems you're still not quite getting it. Please reply on this page and make known what difficulties or misunderstandings you are having citing, linking, etc. so we can help you. At the very least we'd know you are aware of the concerns. Continuing as you are now may result in a ban. Meco 05:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) As stated before, please use references. The link to the common references (such as Shadow Hunters, the reference you should have used for the Dominion Armed Forces) is above. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:36, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Please use references. See citation index. Last warning. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) You've been warned about not putting in references a month ago. This is the final straw. Kimera 757 (talk) 11:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Terrence Making a one line, no citation, article isn't useful. The red link is there to draw attention to the fact we need somebody with source material, and with actual knowledge on the subject, to sit down and hack it. Meco 21:07, 15 July 2008 (UTC) The Anon Speaks u guys are seriously way to strict with this all referencing and sourcing shit. All the other wikis like the Metal Gear Solid Wiki and Diablo Wiki don't even bother with that and still their info is accurate. besides, i dont know much about computers with all that linking and referencing shit. For the Magistrate Collins page...its definite he died cuz the Confederates had the planet locked down to prevent any info so thus no one could get in or out of Chau Sara. And about the Lieutenant Commander Fleet page...u guys say that Gamma Squadron used Valkyries prior to the arrival of the UED fleet in the Gamma Squadron page but say in Fleet's article that she was flying a model that doesnt even exist...i was only trying to fix it up. :First, you are exaggerating by claiming that "all the other wikis" do not bother with referencing. It is patently untrue. I direct your attention to Halopedia, Memory Alpha, and Wookiepedia, just to name a prominent few. Also consider that no matter what wiki one edits it is expected that one abide, to the best of one's ability, by policies of that wiki. Do other wikis not require referencing? So be it. Good for them. But that's not how this wiki works. :I cannot speak for the Fleet instance, but one would be stretching credibility to state with absolute certainty that Collins died unless one can prove that the lock down was perfect and that the Confederacy is incapable of combating the spread of information, especially if the number of truthful sources is small. Consider: the lockdown makes it more difficult, but not impossible to escape. So perhaps a few escape and try to get the truth out. But who is the public at large more likely to believe? A few crackpots or the state-run media? The Confederacy did something similar with the Sons of Korhal. And the Dominion is doing the same thing with Raynor's Raiders. :One really must consider the possibilities before committing to the hubris of certainty. Meco 06:17, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Species names Names of species should be used as common nouns. i.e. if not at the beginning of a sentence the first letter should be lower case. Meco 10:42, 4 September 2008 (UTC)